1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a technology for correcting still images and moving images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various methods have been proposed to date for the correction of still images using a computer. Types of such correction include color fog correction, contrast correction, sharpness correction, lightness correction and saturation correction. In addition, a technology to appropriately perform color fog correction and contrast correction using scene determination in which the state of the scene displayed in the still image has also been proposed.
Two methods are available for the correction of moving images: a method in which correction is performed on a real time basis during image shooting, and a method in which correction is carried out using a computer after image shooting. Because a number of operations are required for correcting a moving image, only simple correction is made using either method. Against this backdrop, technologies for correction have been developed separately for still images and moving images, and still images and moving images have been processed using different application programs (or mechanisms).
Incidentally, digital still cameras and digital video cameras (hereinafter collectively referred to as ‘digital cameras’) that are capable of capturing both still images and moving images are being marketed these days. A digital camera generally has only simple correction functions whether it is used for capturing a still image or a moving image. Furthermore, as computers become more and more sophisticated, opportunities for an individual to handle moving images are increasing.
Where a person who owns a still image or a moving image makes a preferred correction to the image, ordinarily, the image data is first read into a computer for processing. However, as described above, different application programs are required for still images and moving images, and moreover, only very basic corrections can be made to moving images.